Twist
by dreamcatcher96
Summary: An alternate ending to Plague, In which Caine talks to Diana before she leaves to go with Sam, but will what he has to say be enough to make her stay? Slightly AU, I guess. T for mentions of the kind of stuff that is in Plague.
1. Discovery

**Note: this story has been changed so that the first two chapters are made up of what was previously the first three chapters. None of the content has been changed, just moved around a little.**

**Beta'd by Atchair, one of the best fanfiction authors ever.**

**This chapter takes place a little while after Caine and Sam make their speeches at the end of Plague, during the two hours that Sam is waiting for people to meet him at Ralph's.**

For the second time in a week, Diana Ladris was packing. Only this time no one had forced her to. This time it was the opposite. She knew that she would be made to regret it if she was caught. The dark-haired teenager sat on the bed in her new room in Perdido Beach, shoving clothes into a backpack. Caine had chosen the room for her, conveniently just down the hall from his own bedroom. She suddenly looked up from what she was doing, hearing his footsteps as he walked towards her room and gasped, swearing under her breath as she quickly shoved the backpack under the bed.

He unlocked the door with his powers and entered without knocking. This didn't surprise Diana. Caine only knocked when he was trying to seem especially nice or thoughtful, which wasn't often. She looked away from the door, trying to act like she hadn't heard him coming.

"Diana." She looked up, rolled her eyes, and then glared at him for a moment before looking away again. "I-," he paused, noticing her expression. Then it was as if all of his confidence and charm instantly vanished, leaving a nervous teenage boy who had absolutely no clue what to say or do. He closed the door, leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath before speaking again. "A-are you still mad at me?"

It was the tone of Caine's voice, not the question that he asked her, that caused her to look up. He sounded confused and slightly frustrated, but there was also something else. He seemed disappointed, maybe even genuinely sad. He wanted her to love him, and not just because she was useful to him.

She nodded. He sighed and sat next to her on the bed, but not right next to her. "Why?" he demanded. Diana gave him an annoyed look, silently telling him that he should know why. He thought for a moment. "Is it because I embarrassed you in front of Bug?" he asked, and she was about to tell him to go away leave her alone when she realized that Caine Soren was doing something she doubted he had ever done before : showing remorse. There was something apologetic in his tone.

Diana sighed and looked at him, making true eye contact with him for the first time in days. "No, Caine, it's more than just that."

"Then what is it? Whatever it is just please tell me and I promise I'll make it up to you," he was begging now, another first.

"You don't keep your promises, Caine; I've learned that by now. You don't mean half of the things that you say."

"Like what?"

"Like how you said you chose me. Not Perdido beach, me." By this point, she was fighting to hold back tears, and losing. "Just leave, Caine."

He raised his eyebrows slightly and paused for a moment. He knew that he would never let anyone else speak to him like that and get away with it, but something told him that he should just let it go. He stood to leave, about to tell Diana to come talk to him later, when she wasn't as upset. About to say that he loved her and that he really didn't want her to be mad at him, but he didn't. Because that was when he noticed the backpack, shoved haphazardly under the bed, unzipped with clothes spilling out of it.

His eyes widened. It only took him a few seconds to process what he saw, to understand that she had been planning to leave him and go with Sam. He glared at her, no longer apologizing or begging for forgiveness. Diana saw this and winced, closing her eyes and bracing herself to either be thrown against a wall or slapped across the face. He did neither. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes.

He was still angry, but there was something else there too, just a trace of it. He was hurt. "Caine-," she began, but he interrupted her, too upset to really care about what she wanted to say.

"You were going to _leave_?" She nodded, it was no use trying to lie to him, he knew. "But _why_? I mean, I know you're mad at me, but I didn't think - please don't leave." He hesitated, then added, "I wasn't lying when I said I need you."

"Really, Caine? Because it sure seems like the only reason you said that was to get me to have sex with you." by now, the tears were streaming down her face. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see how much this was hurting her, how much _he_ was hurting her.

Caine slowly walked over to her, upset with himself for making her cry. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I would never do that," he said and she looked at him skeptically. "Not to you," he amended, "I meant what I said. I _can't_ live without you." Diana turned so she was facing him more, and he sat next to her again, closer this time, before continuing, "I'm trying to be nicer to you, to be less-" he searched for a different, less harsh adjective, but could not find one "-controlling. You wanted me to change and I'm trying to, at least a little."

He saw that she was about to challenge his previous statement and explained, "You're not telling me something, a secret. I can tell." She gasped a little, and he smirked at her slightly, as if to say _I was right! _She opened her mouth to deny this, but he glared at her, his expression cold. "Do not lie to me, Diana." It was an order, not a suggestion. "You know I don't like it when people hide things from me, but I waited to see if you'd tell me."

He looked at her expectantly, but she shook her head. "Later." He was upset at this, Diana could tell that he was about to protest. She _really_ didn't want to tell him now. She knew that he would be mad at her, even though he had no right to. Technically, it was just as much his fault as it was hers. She sighed, seeing no other way out of it, and laid her head on Caine's shoulder, effectively distracting him.

He grinned at her, then lay back on the bed. She lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest, and, after a moment's hesitation (he still wasn't very good at this whole romance thing) he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her closer to him. She gave him a small smile, then looked away.

"You're still mad about something," he noted.

"I told you to choose, Caine. Me or Perdido Beach."

"I know. I chose both," he said, then pulled Diana even closer (by this point, she was pretty much on top of him) and kissed her before she had a chance to tell him that he was not allowed to choose both. She kissed back, but pulled away after a moment. Caine whispered, "but you're my favorite." Another kiss, longer this time, then, "A-are you still mad at me?"

Diana considered this. She really should have been, but …"No." Diana leaned in to kiss Caine again, but he shook his head. She raised an eyebrow; usually, if one of them didn't want to kiss, it was her. "We need to talk," he explained.

Diana sighed, but lay down next to him, resting her head against his shoulder, (she had known that this was coming, even though she was hoping that some kissing would make him forget) and he continued. "You're not leaving. You're staying here. With me."

She nodded, but he looked away pointedly. He needed to hear her say it. "As you wish, Fearless Leader." Caine smiled at the mention of his nickname, and at the fact that she was staying. He would never have allowed her to go anyway, but he was glad that it didn't have to come to that. True, her tone was sarcastic, but only slightly; she was still agreeing with him, so he didn't really mind the sarcasm.

"Good," he said, and kissed her again. When they pulled away, gasping for breath, Diana looked at him suspiciously.

"Wow, maybe you _have_ changed," she muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course I have," he said, giving her a look that clearly said _I told you so,_ "but to what, specifically, were you referring to?"

"You didn't punish me for trying to leave, you didn't even threaten me. Are you feeling alright, Caine?" she joked, feeling his forehead as if checking for a fever. Some might think that she shouldn't remind him of this, but Diana knew better. Either he had already decided not to punish her or he was planning to do so. Either way, nothing she said would change his mind.

He laughed a little, but then he looked at her seriously. "I need to be able to trust you, Diana. And yes, you _will_ be made to regret your little act of _treason_," he emphasized the last word, to remind her of the severity of her crime, then waited, letting his words sink in before continuing, "but right now, what I matters most is you not being mad at me. Everything else can wait."

She smiled at that last part and kissed him passionately, as a sort of thank you. He was trying to change, after all. "I love you," she whispered in between kisses. Caine grinned and kissed her harder. She returned the kiss with equal force (but she still wished he would say it back).

Even so, Caine stayed there, holding her in his arms, until the two hours had passed and he was sure that she wasn't leaving him. Because Caine didn't think he'd be able to live without Diana, even if she wouldn't believe him.

**Please review, let me know if I kept Caine and Diana in-character and whether I should leave this story as a one-shot or continue it. Also, feel free to suggest plot ideas. I don't guarantee that I will use all of them, but I am open to suggestions. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Coronation

**Beta'd by Atchair**

Exactly half an hour after Sam and his followers had left, Caine delivered a speech to his new subjects. He stood on the top step in front of town hall, and he had Diana stand next to him, holding hands with him. The rest of his court was mixed in with the crowd, but they were easy to spot, they were better dressed than the Perdido Beach kids, and they stood up straighter, if only because Caine had already lectured them on this, telling them they needed to set an example. (Which basically meant that if they stepped out of line they would be punished twice as severely.)

Diana didn't really need to listen to the speech; she could have easily predicted almost everything that Caine said to the townies, simply from having spent so much time with him. Even before the FAYZ, Caine was rarely seen without either Drake or Diana by his side, and more often than not it was both of them.

Near the end of his speech, Caine ordered his subjects to bow before their new king and queen. He said it nicely, with his usual amount of charm, but there was no doubting that it was an order, and that anyone who failed to comply would be punished. After a few moments, everyone was kneeling before them. Caine pulled Diana close to him and put his arm around her, grinning.

"Glad you stayed?" he whispered so only she could hear.

She shrugged, truthfully, now that he understood just how upset she had been, and was trying to make her feel better, things had improved drastically. She didn't admit that though, instead she gestured towards the kneeling children. "I think I could get used to this."

He laughed quietly, then kissed her before telling his subjects to rise. He said a few more things; Diana wasn't really listening any more. She scanned the crowd idly; quite a few girls were looking up at them in a way that clearly showed how much they would love to be in Diana's place. _Good luck with that_, she thought, thinking of the way that Caine looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered, especially when they were on the island ... Then Caine squeezed her hand slightly, silently telling her _You should listen now._ She tuned into what he was saying. "I will expect you to treat myself, my queen, and the members of my court with a certain amount of respect, and failure to do so will not be tolerated," he paused, letting this sink in. A few of the townies shot each other unsure looks before immediately turning to face town hall again. On the other hand, she saw Bug, Taylor, and Penny smirk at the fact that they were included in Caine's statement.

"I will now meet with the members of my court," Caine concluded before offering Diana his arm and leading her inside. The court members, however, had not been notified of this meeting previously, and ran up the stairs to town hall, pushing a few people aside, in order to avoid keeping Caine waiting.

"Where are we having this meeting anyway?" Taylor asked as soon as they were inside, "Your Highness," she added quickly.

Caine noticed her slip-up, but didn't comment on it. They'd learn, soon enough. In answer to her question, he replied "the throne room," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You didn't," muttered Diana, shocked at the extent of his obsession with appearing powerful. Caine didn't answer; he just smirked at her, then opened a door.

Taylor was the first to speak, "He did."

To which Bug replied by muttering, "No shit, Sherlock."

Their new king lead them into the throne room. Diana followed, mentally groaning. Opposite the door stood two expensive-looking chairs, _thrones, _Diana supposed, rolling her eyes. Luckily, Caine did not notice this gesture, which would have surely pissed him off.

To the left of the pair of thrones stood three simpler black chairs, which were positioned in a row so they were almost perpendicular to the two thrones. On the wall opposite the black chairs was a large window through which the hose Caine had chosen for himself and Diana was visible. This window was the only source of light for the room. Since their chairs faced the window, the_ lesser _court members would be inconvenienced by the sun shining in their eyes.

"Sit on my right," Caine muttered to his queen tersely, and Diana went to sit in the appropriate throne, already wishing they were back on the island.

After instructing Taylor, Penny, and Bug on which chair to sit in, Caine took his place next to Diana, putting his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek.

Penny was seated the farthest away from them, with Bug next to her. Taylor, who was seated to Caine's immediate left, looked fairly smug, thinking that this meant Caine liked her better than Penny and Bug. "Why am I all the way back here?" Penny muttered to Bug indignantly.

"Yeah, we've been loyal to Caine way longer than she has, this isn't fair," agreed the ten-year-old.

At this point, Taylor joined their hushed conversation, saying "It's 'cuz Caine likes me better. Duh."

"No, it's because you've annoyed him the least," Diana said matter-of-factly, alerting them to the fact that she and Caine could hear their conversation, "though that's probably just because Penny and Bug have been around to annoy him longer, don't worry, you'll catch up soon enough."

Caine smirked a little at the truth behind his queen's comment, but his smile quickly disappeared once he heard Penny's snappish reply:

"Well we all know why _you _get to sit next to him, Diana."

Taylor and Bug tried but failed to stifle their laughter.

Caine immediately rose and his court went silent at once. He crossed the room so that he was standing in front of the newly-healed girl's chair, towering over her slightly. "Penny, you will not speak to your queen that way, especially not if you want to have a place in my court!" he lectured, "apologize … Now," he added when Penny hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," grumbled Penny, glaring daggers at Diana and wishing she could use her powers on the queen without Caine noticing.

"Don't let it happen again," warned Caine, his tone dead serious, before returning to his throne as Bug and Taylor laughed some more, this time at Penny's humiliation, until one rather sharp look from Caine silenced them.

Diana responded to Penny's glare by leaning in closer to her boyfriend, knowing it would make the younger girl envious. "Thanks," she whispered to said boyfriend, kissing him briefly, soft lips grazing his, knowing that he didn't want to kiss too much while he was supposed to look royal and authoritative.

"It was nothing," he said, thereafter dwelling on something of more importance for a moment, and adding, "I didn't think they knew we -"

"Well, we weren't exactly quiet," she replied nonchalantly.

Caine shrugged, decided it wasn't worth worrying about when he had a kingdom to rule, then turned to the rest of his court. "There's not much for this court to discuss at the moment, but you should know a few things. First, I will be using my previous office, so you are welcome to come find me there if you wish to speak with me. You should also know that we will be meeting here at ten o'clock each morning unless I tell you otherwise," Caine paused, looking at the three youngest court members expectantly.

"Yes, Your Highness," muttered Taylor, Penny, and Bug with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"You're free to go, then." The three of them left, talking amongst themselves.

Diana rose to leave as well, but Caine lazily extended his hand and used his powers to pull her, none too gently, back onto her throne. "Stay here. I need to discuss a few matters with you."

Diana did as he said, but in less than five minutes she was wishing she hadn't.

"You have got to be kidding me, Caine."

"I'm completely serious, now hurry up, you know I don't like to be kept waiting," replied Caine, who did not understand why his queen wouldn't just do as he told her already.

"Well you can just keep waiting, because it's not happening," hissed Diana, knowing that her words would anger her sociopath boyfriend, but not truly caring.

"You're trying my patience here, Diana. I'm the king, you have to do what I tell you to, so just stop wasting my time and do as I say." He was raising his voice now, letting his frustration show. _I really shouldn't yell at her,_ he thought, _our relationship was going so well a week ago; what happened?_ _She can't still be upset that I made her leave the island, can she?_

"This is ridiculous, Caine. I'm _not_ bowing down to you."_ That's what you get for dating him,_ she mentally chastised herself, _you knew how obsessive he is about power. Something like this was bound to happen. But no, you thought he could _change_ for you._

"No one else had a problem with accepting me as their leader. You've already committed one act of treason that you've yet to be punished for. Don't make this worse on yourself." Although the king's words were rather harsh, he spoke them more gently then either of them had been. Still, the threat was clear.

"The only one who is making this worse is you," retorted Diana, voice full of anger and frustration.

Caine looked away from her, staring at the off-white wall, pondering. _I wish she wouldn't talk to me like that. Doesn't she know how much I care about her? Maybe I should tell her._ "Diana," he said, turning to face her again. At first his queen looked at him angrily, but then she must have seen that he wasn't as mad at her anymore, because her expression softened slightly.

"Yeah?"

_I love you. Say it. Just say it already. Tell her. _"I-" _Tell her. Remember how she reacted on the island, when you said you couldn't live without her? Just say it, it'll solve everything._ He swallowed, then tried again, "I-"_ No, I can't, not yet._

Thankfully, Diana saved him from sitting there like an idiot with his mouth open and no words coming out. Regretfully, she did so by bringing up the previous topic. "Why does this even have to happen?" she asked, leaning forward and running her hand through a bit of his almost copper-colored hair before letting her fingertips caress his cheek, just barely touching him, " Can't we just be equals?"

Equals? No, Caine desired to be in charge, but he still wanted her to rule by his side. Not as his total equal, of course—"A queen is mighty but still no king" he quoted mentally—but something close to it.

Though he knew he couldn't tell her that now_. _Not unless he wanted yet another argument with her."Diana please, just kneel before me for three seconds, and then we'll never speak of this again."

"Great job avoiding that last question, Fearless Leader."

Caine sighed, he had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but, "This is your last chance, Diana. Bow down now, or I will _make_ you," His Highness stated, raising a hand, palm pointed towards his queen.

"Fine." Careful not to make eye contact with him, Diana rose from her throne, walked about three paces away from the self-declared king, and knelt down on the scarlet carpet. She counted to three mentally then got up and returned to the throne. "There. Happy?"

Caine, smug, leaned in, wanting to kiss her passionately, but she shook her head, refusing him. At least there was some freedom she could still hold onto.

He sulked a bit, but his girlfriend just turned away from him (in order to hide the tears forming in her eyes). _A week ago we were making love, and now she won't even kiss me? _he thought indignantly. In an effort to regain some of his lost dignity, Caine sat upright in his throne, pretending he hadn't tried to kiss her at all, before answering with what was a complete lie. "Yes, very."


	3. Doubt

Just as she was turning off the solar-powered lantern that lit her bedroom, a quiet knock on her door made Diana look up. "Diana, are you still awake?" Caine asked, so quietly that it was barely audible through the door.

"Yeah," she replied, wondering what her boyfriend wanted. She doubted the sociopath would be at her door if there wasn't anything for him to gain by talking to her. _Maybe he just wants to get laid, _thought Diana, rolling her eyes at the likelihood of this being the only reason that _His Majesty _was waiting outside of her room.

"Can I come in?" Caine asked as he wiped his palms on the leg of his pants in order to get the sweat off. Why was he so anxious? He had delivered a speech to hundreds of people earlier that day, and yet he worried about having a conversation with his queen.

"Sure." Diana wondered why he didn't just open the door with his powers as usual. This was exactly what he ended up doing, but only after she had given him permission. Caine strode over and sat a few feet away from her on her bed. Diana watched as his gaze traveled to her chest, which was (mostly) covered by the tank top she was wearing. After a few seconds, Caine must have realized he was staring, judging by the way his cheeks grew considerably red and he seemed to have to force himself to make eye contact with her.

Diana sighed and shook her head a little, but otherwise let this go unacknowledged, for which Caine was grateful. "Did you want to talk about something, Fearless Leader?" she prompted.

"I … um - was wondering -" he started nervously. Realizing that their conversation would likely go on for years at its current pace, Diana decided to take matters into her own hands. Leaning forward, she let her slender fingers run through Caine's dark hair, then placed a finger just beneath the sensitive skin near his ear to lead him towards her. Diana kissed Caine skillfully, and he returned it without a moment's hesitation. Part of him knew that this kiss meant nothing, that she was only kissing him to relieve the tension and get rid of his nerves, but he ignored that part.

The newly-coronated monarchs separated, but stayed close to each other. "Can you talk now?" Diana inquired.

The king nodded, and Diana raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Yes, I think so." Caine sounded a little out of breath, but far less nervous.

"Good," said Diana as she moved farther away from him, leaning against the headboard and making Caine wonder what his queen would have done had he not recovered from his nerves so quickly. "Why are you here, Caine?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight."

"What's wrong with your room?"

"Nothing, we could go there if you want, but -"

Diana interrupted him, "We're not having sex tonight, Caine, so if that's what you came here for, then you can just leave." This came out a bit more harshly than she had intended.

Caine looked away, hand clenched into fists, feeling unbelievably frustrated. _Why is she _always _mad at me? _he wondered, _what did I do wrong?_ As he spoke, Caine struggled to keep his voice just slightly louder than a whisper. Yelling at her would just make her angrier. "I've realized that, Diana. It's been a week, and no matter what I do to make it up to you, you can't seem to forgive me enough to get back to how we were before all this happened. And no, that _wasn't_ what I came to ask you. I already know I'm not getting any." Caine stood to leave, but his queen reached out and took his hand, gently pulling him back onto the bed.

"What is it, then?" Diana asked, her tone kinder, almost apologetic.

"I just want to be close to you," Caine blurted out, whispering so quietly that Diana almost couldn't hear him, before he could get too nervous and stop himself, "Just to... feel something, for once."

_At least he's trying_, thought Diana, smiling slightly. "Okay, why didn't you just say so?" She teased.

Caine stood, grinning. "I guess I'll go change," he said, but hesitated, not wanting to leave now that they weren't arguing any more.

Diana shook her head, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt. "No, just strip to your boxers," she said, not really wanting him to leave either. Caine did as she said, then gently pushed her back on to the bed before lying down next to her. Diana pulled the covers over them as Caine waved his hand, turning off the lantern with his powers. In the dark, their lips met. They moved closer to each other and Caine wrapped his arms around his queen. Diana allowed this, until Caine started to slide his hand up her shirt. She let him for a minute, but then broke their kiss and instead planted a few small kisses on his bare chest. Then she pulled away slightly, saying "Don't you need to sleep in order to run your kingdom, Fearless Leader?"

Caine nodded, and Diana laid her head on his chest as he hugged her closer to him. Just before they both fell asleep, Caine smugly whispered two words into his queen's ear: "_Our _kingdom."

* * *

><p>Caine woke to the feeling of Diana's lips against his neck. He grinned at this and pulled her closer to him, not wanting it to end. For a minute, it felt like they were still back on the island. In his half-asleep state, it took a while for Caine to remember the events of the past week. Because of this, Caine was momentarily confused when Diana stopped kissing him and ruffled his hair, whispering "Good morning, Your Highness." Once the past week had come rushing back to him, Caine's grin widened, not only because he was a king, but also because Diana had called him by his title. He hadn't required her to refer to him formally, knowing that she would never go along with it, but somehow the same two words that he had already heard at least a hundred times from his many other subjects sounded so much better coming from his queen's lips.<p>

"Good morning, Diana," Caine muttered groggily, reaching out with one hand and playing with a few strands of her dark hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"You should probably go get dressed," advised Diana.

Caine shook his head and leaned in close to her, "I want to stay here." So what if they weren't on San Francisco De Sales? That didn't mean they couldn't … he smirked, pulling her closer, before adding, "with you."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one who decided to schedule a meeting at ten o'clock every morning."

Caine had evidently forgotten about this, seeing as he sat up straight and demanded "What time is it?" as Diana sighed and sat up as well.

"Nine-twenty; you know, you should really write these things down," Diana mocked her usually meticulous boyfriend.

Caine nodded. "I guess I forgot." The truth was that after his argument with Diana, he had gone and sulked for about an hour, thus forgetting all about the next court meeting. "Meet me in the throne room in half an hour," Caine told her as he pulled on his pants just in case someone happened to be in the hallway that separated his room from hers.

"Why so early?" Diana asked in a tone which clearly showed that she cared very little.

"Because I need to talk to you about something." Caine paused for a moment to kiss Diana on her cheek, grabbed his shirt from where it had been discarded on the floor the previous night, and left.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, Caine and Diana were seated in their thrones. "What did you want to talk to me about, Fearless Leader?" she asked.<p>

"I believe you had something you had to tell me, Diana," he replied, "a _secret_, perhaps?"

Rolling her eyes, Diana responded. "Not now, Caine."

The king raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Now seems like a perfect time to me." He had given her long enough.

Diana had been hoping to wait at least few more days before telling him this particular bit of information. She had been trying to figure out a way to insure that he was in a good mood when she told him, since she didn't expect him to be too happy about the fact that she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Caine didn't like to be kept waiting. "You can't keep secrets from your king, it's treason. The court meeting starts in ten minutes, Diana. You have until then to tell me." He leaned back in his throne, crossing his arms and looking at her expectantly.

"Can't I just tell you later, Caine?" Diana asked, leaning towards him slightly and pushed back a lock of his dark hair, before letting her fingers brush against his cheek. "Please?"

The telekinetic king was getting impatient. "No. Tell me now."

"Could we make an agreement? Isn't there _anything_ you'd want in return for me waiting just a couple more days before telling you?" Diana could tell that Caine was about to answer in the negative again, so she leaned close to him, whispering in his ear, "Anything at all?"

When the opportunity that she was giving him finally dawned on Caine, his eyes widened and the corners of his mouth turned up in a slightly mischievous grin. "Well, I suppose there _is _something."

"What?" asked Diana, her face still only inches away from his own.

"Sex. Tonight," he replied. _Don't say no. Don't say no._

Diana pretended to consider this, when in reality she had just found the perfect way to make sure that Caine was in a good mood when she told him. She had even gotten him to come up with it by himself. There was only one thing missing, this plan would only work if she told him the following morning, while he was still in a good mood. But if she knew Caine, he would think of it soon enough. Diana smiled at him, "Well, I guess I did say anything." _Perfect, _thought Caine.

"In that case, you can wait until tomorrow morning to tell me." _Perfect_, thought Diana.

Caine reached down and took out a small, white cardboard box from underneath his throne. "I had Turk go and get this from the Coates drama department," he explained, handing it to her. Diana took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver-painted tiara, which sparkled slightly in the light from the window. It was really quite pretty. "You don't have to wear it all the time, but at least for court meetings and speeches, would you?" Diana nodded and placed the tiara on her head, where it contrasted well with her dark hair.

"So beautiful," he muttered before kissing her, only stopping when he heard the door open and shut. "My room. Ten o'clock tonight." he said, loud enough for the others to hear as well, pulling away.

Taylor whispered something in Penny's ear, and both of them giggled. Diana frowned slightly.

"Take your seats." ordered Caine.


End file.
